Usuario:LA TECNOLOGIA EN MEXICO
= Historia de la ciencia y la tecnología en México = El edificio Tlahuizcalpan de la Facultad de Ciencias de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. La historia de la ciencia y la tecnología en México tiene sus inicios en la Real y Pontificia Universidad de México, establecida en 1551, que fue una red de desarrollo intelectual y religioso en México durante un siglo. Durante la Ilustración mexicana, México avanzó rápidamente en la ciencia, pero durante la Independencia de México no hubo desarrollo científico en el país. A finales del siglo XIX, comenzó en México el proceso de industrialización, el cual representó grandes avances en ciencia y tecnología en el siglo XX. Durante el siglo XX se fundaron nuevos institutos de investigación y universidades, como la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, El Colegio de México y El Colegio Nacional. Índice ocultar * 1Primeros años de la ciencia en México * 2La ciencia durante la Ilustración mexicana * 3La ciencia después de la Guerra de Independencia * 4Ciencia y tecnología en México durante los siglos XX y XXI ** 4.1En la UNAM *** 4.1.1El Subsistema de la Investigación Científica *** 4.1.2La Coordinación de la Investigación Científica *** 4.1.3El Subsistema de la Investigación en Humanidades *** 4.1.4El Subsistema de Escuelas y Facultades ** 4.2En El Colegio de México ** 4.3En El Colegio Nacional ** 4.4En la Academia Mexicana de Ciencias ** 4.5En el Cinvestav ** 4.6La Academia de la Investigación Científica y el Conacyt ** 4.7Algunos científicos mexicanos reconocidos internacionalmente ** 4.8Algunos otros ejemplos * 5Evaluación internacional de la calidad de las actividades científicas en México * 6Apertura de la información: divulgación * 7Notas * 8Referencias * 9Véase también Primeros años de la ciencia en Méxicoeditar Después de que se fundó el Virreinato de la Nueva España, España llevó la cultura científica que predominó en ese país a la Nueva España.1 El gobierno municipal (cabildo) de la ciudad de México (hoy Ciudad de México) solicitó formalmente a la Corona española, en 1539, la creación de una universidad.2 La Real y Pontificia Universidad de México abrió sus puertas en 1551. La administraba el clero, y fue la universidad oficial del imperio. Ofreció educación de calidad a la población, y fue una red de desarrollo intelectual y religioso en la región. Se impartían en ella cursos de física y de matemáticas desde una perspectiva aristotélica. El filósofo agustiniano Alonso Gutiérrez escribió una Physica speculatio, el primer texto científico del continente americano, en 1557. Para fines del siglo XVIII, la universidad ya había entrenado a 1,162 doctores, 29,882 ya habían egresado de la licenciatura y muchos estudiosos del derecho ya habían obtenido su diploma.1 La ciencia durante la Ilustración mexicanaeditar Durante la Ilustración mexicana, la ciencia puede dividirse en cuatro periodos: el periodo inicial (1735 a 1767), el periodo criollo (de 1768 a 1788), el periodo oficial o español (de 1789 a 1803) y el periodo de síntesis (de 1804 hasta el inicio del movimiento independentista en 1810).3 Andrés Manuel del Ríofue el primero en aislar el vanadio. Durante los siglos XVI y XVII, la ciencia moderna se desarrolló en Europa, pero quedó muy rezagada en México. Las nuevas ideas científicas desarrolladas en Europa no eran de relevancia en México.4 La expulsión en 1767 de los jesuitas, que habían introducido las nuevas ideas en México, ayudó a antagonizar a los criollos, y también promovió sentimientos nacionalistas entre los naturales.53 Después de la expulsión de los jesuitas, los criollos autodidactas fueron los primeros científicos en México. Tiempo después se unieron a ellos los científicos españoles, y llevaron a cabo investigaciones, actividades de docencia, elaboraron publicaciones y tradujeron textos. Las ideas de Francis Bacon y de René Descartes se discutían libremente en los seminarios, lo que provocó que el escolasticismo perdiese adeptos. Durante la Ilustración, México hizo muchos avances en minería, astronomía, ingeniería, etc. En 1792 se fundó el Seminario de Minería. Más adelante se convertiría en el Colegio de Minería, donde se fundó el primer laboratorio de física moderna en México.3 Entre los científicos más célebres del periodo de la Ilustración mexicana, puede anotarse a José Antonio de Alzate y Ramírez y a Andrés Manuel del Río.3 Este último descubrió el vanadio en 1801.6 La ciencia después de la Guerra de Independenciaeditar Manuel Mondragón, diseñador del fusil Mondragón. La guerra de Independencia dio fin a los avances científicos en México. La Real y Pontificia Universidad de México cerró sus puertas en 1833. No hubo, por muchos años, ninguna actividad científica en México.3 Esta institución se clausuró definitivamente en 1865.7 A fines del siglo XIX, comenzó en México el proceso de industrialización. Bajo la influencia de los positivistas y de los pensadores científicos, el gobierno mexicano comenzó a ofrecer educación pública. En 1867 Gabino Barreda, que había sido alumno del filósofo francés Auguste Comte, quedó a cargo de la comisión que reformaría la educación. Materias como la física, la química y las matemáticas se incluyeron en el programa de estudios de las escuelas secundarias. Se fundó la Escuela Nacional Preparatoria. La influencia de los positivistas generó un renacimiento de las actividades científicas en el país.8 Como un ejemplo de desarrollo tecnológico, puede mencionarse que fue en esta época cuando el general Manuel Mondragón inventó el primer fusil automático, el denominado fusil Mondragón. Ciencia y tecnología en México durante los siglos XX y XXIeditar Durante el siglo XX, México tuvo avances significativos en ciencia y tecnología. Se fundaron nuevas universidades e institutos de investigación. En la UNAMeditar La Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (UNAM) se fundó oficialmente en 1910,9 y se convirtió en una de las instituciones de educación superior más importantes en el país.7 La UNAM ofrece educación de alto nivel en ciencias, medicina e ingeniería.10 Muchos institutos científicos y nuevas instituciones de educación superior, como el Instituto Politécnico Nacional (IPN) (inaugurado en 1936),11 se fundaron durante la primera mitad del siglo XX. La mayor parte de los nuevos institutos de investigación se crearon dentro de la UNAM. Entre 1929 y 1973 se crearon doce nuevos institutos dentro de la llamada "máxima casa de estudios".12 Al año 2002, los centros e institutos de investigación de la UNAM se agrupan, según lo publicado en La ciencia en la UNAM a través del Subsistema de la Investigación Científica,13 en dos grandes subsistemas (el Subsistema de la Investigación Científica y el Subsistema de la Investigación en Humanidades) y en el Subsistema de Escuelas y Facultades. Biblioteca Central de la UNAM El Subsistema de la Investigación Científicaeditar Incluye los siguientes institutos y programas:14 Ciencias químico-biológicas y de la salud: * Instituto de Biología * Instituto de Biotecnología * Instituto de Ciencias del Mar y Limnología * Instituto de Ecología * Instituto de Fisiología Celular * Instituto de Investigaciones Biomédicas * Instituto de Neurobiología * Instituto de Química * Centro de Investigación sobre Fijación del Nitrógeno Ciencias físico-matemáticas: * Instituto de Astronomía * Instituto de Ciencias Nucleares * Instituto de Física * Instituto de Investigaciones en Matemáticas Aplicadas y en Sistemas * Instituto de Investigaciones en Materiales * Instituto de Matemáticas * Centro de Ciencias de la Materia Condensada * Centro de Ciencias Físicas * Centro de Ciencias Aplicadas y Desarrollo Tecnológico * Centro de Física Aplicada y Tecnología Avanzada * Centro de Investigación en Energía Ciencias de la tierra e ingenierías: * Instituto de Geofísica * Instituto de Geografía * Instituto de Geología * Instituto de Ingeniería * Centro de Ciencias de la Atmósfera * Centro de Geociencias La Coordinación de la Investigación Científicaeditar La Coordinación de la Investigación Científica incluye: * Dirección General de Divulgación de la Ciencia y cinco Programas Universitarios de Ciencia: * Programa Universitario de Alimentos * Programa Universitario de Energía * Programa Universitario de Investigación en Salud * Programa Universitario de Medio Ambiente * Programa Universitario de Ciencia e Ingeniería de Materiales El Subsistema de la Investigación en Humanidadeseditar El Subsistema de Escuelas y Facultadeseditar Incluye: * Facultad de Ciencias * Facultad de Ingeniería * Facultad de Química * Facultad de Medicina * Facultad de Medicina Veterinaria y Zootecnia * Facultad de Estudios Superiores Cuautitlán * Facultad de Estudios Superiores Zaragoza * Facultad de Estudios Superiores Acatlán * Facultad de Estudios Superiores Aragón * Facultad de Estudios Superiores Iztacala En El Colegio de Méxicoeditar Artículo principal: Exilio republicano español en México En marzo de 1939, el entonces presidente Lázaro Cárdenas del Río nombró a Alfonso Reyes Ochoa presidente de La Casa de España (creada a iniciativa de los refugiados españoles en México) y de su patronato. Y el 8 de octubre de 1940, en una acción conjunta del gobierno federal, el Banco de México, la UNAM y el Fondo de Cultura Económica, se fundó El Colegio de México, institución de educación pública superior que actualmente incluye siete centros de estudios, donde se imparten un total de tres licenciaturas, siete maestrías y ocho doctorados. Posee una de las bibliotecas especializadas en ciencias sociales (incluida una extensa colección de literatura) más importantes de América Latina (más de 665 000 volúmenes).1516 En El Colegio Nacionaleditar El 8 de abril de 1943 el entonces presidente de la República, general Manuel Ávila Camacho, emitió, a iniciativa del secretario de Educación Pública, el licenciado Octavio Véjar Vázquez, un decreto a instancia del cual se inauguraría, el 15 de mayo de ese mismo año, El Colegio Nacional, institución dedicada principalmente a la divulgación que reúne a muchos personajes distinguidos de la ciencia, la educación, el arte y, en general, la cultura de México. En la Academia Mexicana de Cienciaseditar En 1959 se fundó la Academia Mexicana de Ciencias (AMC), una entidad no gubernamental y no lucrativa conformada por un extenso grupo de distinguidos científicos. La AMC ha crecido en número de miembros y en influencia, y es una de las voces más representativas del mundo científico en numerosos ámbitos, sobre todo en el de las políticas científicas.17 Para 1960, la ciencia ya había sido institucionalizada en México. Era considerada producto legítimo del esfuerzo de los mexicanos.12 En el Cinvestaveditar También en 1960, se fundó el Cinvestav (el Centro de Investigación y de Estudios Avanzados, perteneciente al Instituto Politécnico Nacional), concebido como un centro de estudios de posgrado en temas tales como la biología, las matemáticas y la física. En 1961, el IPN inauguró sus programas de estudio de posgrado en física y en matemáticas, y también se crearon escuelas de ciencias en los estados de Puebla, San Luis Potosí, Monterrey, Veracruz y Michoacán. La Academia de la Investigación Científica y el Conacyteditar En 1969 se fundó la Academia de la Investigación Científica, y en 1971, el Consejo Nacional de Ciencia y Tecnología (Conacyt).12 Archivo:Mario J Molina.jpg Mario J. Molina, el primer mexicano en obtener (en 1995) el Premio Nobel en una disciplina científica: la química Algunos científicos mexicanos reconocidos internacionalmenteeditar Véase también: Categoría:Científicos_de_México En 1985, el ingeniero mexicano Rodolfo Neri Vela se convirtió, gracias a la misión del STS-61-B, en el primer ciudadano mexicano en viajar al espacio exterior.18 En 1995, el químico mexicano Mario J. Molina compartió el Premio Nobel de Química con Paul J. Crutzen y F. Sherwood Rowland, que le fue otorgado por su trabajo en química atmosférica, en particular en lo relativo a la formación y descomposición del ozono.19 Molina, egresado de la UNAM, fue el primer mexicano en recibir el Premio Nobel en una disciplina científica.20 Algunos otros ejemploseditar El Gran Telescopio Milimétrico se inauguró el 22 de noviembre del 2006. Es el telescopio más grande del mundo en su rango de frecuencia, y se construyó para captar las ondas de radio en un rango de entre 0.85 y 4 mm. Localizado en la punta de la Sierra Negra, en el estado de Puebla, se trata de una obra científica binacional: 70 por ciento mexicana y 30 por ciento estadounidense. El 31 de julio del 2010 entró en vigor la ley por la cual se crea la Agencia Espacial Mexicana, que estableció su domicilio legal en la Ciudad de México.21 Evaluación internacional de la calidad de las actividades científicas en Méxicoeditar Según la información manejada por Scopus, una base de datos bibliográfica de información científica, el portal web español SCImago colocó a México en el lugar número 28 de una lista internacional, considerando un total de 82,792 publicaciones, y también en el lugar número 34, considerando su puntaje de 134 en el índice h. Los cálculos de ambas evaluaciones corresponden al periodo 1996-2007. Apertura de la información: divulgacióneditar Artículos principales: Datos abiertos y Divulgación científica. El 20 de mayo de 2014 se publicaron reformas a disposiciones diversas de la Ley de Ciencia y Tecnología, de la Ley General de Educación y de la Ley Orgánica del Consejo Nacional de Ciencia y Tecnología, según las cuales se garantiza el acceso abierto a la información científica.DecretoleyMéxico 1 En el país circulan varias revistas de divulgación científica (Ciencia y ¿Cómo ves? son algunos ejemplos. También se publican secciones de divulgación y periodismo científicos en secciones específicas de muchos de los periódicos nacionales. Notaseditar # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Fortes & Lomnitz (1990), p. 13. # Volver arriba↑ Levy (1986), p. 116. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' Fortes y Lomnitz (1990), p. 15. # Volver arriba↑ Fortes y Lomnitz (1990), pp. 13–14. # Volver arriba↑ Fortes y Lomnitz (1990), p. 14. # Volver arriba↑ Cintas, Pedro (2004). «The Road to Chemical Names and Eponyms: Discovery, Priority, and Credit». Angewandte Chemie International Edition '''43 (44): 5890. doi:10.1002/anie.200330074. # ↑ Saltar a:'''''a b'' Summerfield, Devine y Levi (1998), p. 285. # Volver arriba↑ Fortes y Lomnitz (1990), p. 16. # Volver arriba↑ Coerver, Pasztor y Buffington (2004), p. 161. # Volver arriba↑ Summerfield, Devine y Levi (1998), p. 286. # Volver arriba↑ Forest y Altbach (2006), p. 882. # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' ''c Fortes y Lomnitz (1990), p. 18. # Volver arriba↑ Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México/Coordinación de la Investigación Científica (2002). La ciencia en la UNAM a través del Subsistema de la Investigación Científica. México: UNAM. ISBN 970-32-0064-8 Esta publicación resume un análisis estadístico del personal de la UNAM dedicado a la investigación científica que para ese fin envió su currículum vitae entre septiembre del 2001 y abril del 2002 (sin incluir a quienes a esa fecha realizaban investigación a través de un contrato por honorarios, ni tampoco a quienes estaban a esa fecha en licencia sin goce de sueldo). # Volver arriba↑ Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México/Coordinación de la Investigación Científica (2002). La ciencia en la UNAM a través del Subsistema de la Investigación Científica. México: UNAM. ISBN 970-32-0064-8 # Volver arriba↑ Página web de El Colegio de México con información general sobre su historia y sus características principales # Volver arriba↑ Lida García, Clara E.; Matesanz, J. A., Vázquez Vera, J. Z. (2000). La Casa de España y El Colegio de México: Memoria 1938-2000. México: El Colegio de México. pp. 21-113. ISBN 968-12-0993-1. # Volver arriba↑ «Mexico: Academia Mexicana de Ciencias». International Council for Science. Archivado desde el original el 29 de noviembre de 2015. Consultado el 31 de diciembre de 2008. # Volver arriba↑ «Human space flight: A record of achievement, 1961-1998». NASA. Consultado el 28 de abril de 2009. # Volver arriba↑ «The Nobel Prize in Chemistry 1995». Nobelprize.org. Nobel Foundation. Consultado el 2 de enero de 2009. # Volver arriba↑ Thomson, Elizabeth A. (18 de octubre de 1995). «Molina wins Nobel Prize for ozone work». Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Consultado el 2 de enero de 2009. # Volver arriba↑ «Grupo Promotor de la Agencia Espacial Mexicana». Grupo Promotor de la Agencia Espacial Mexicana. Archivado desde el original el 29 de noviembre de 2015. Consultado el 8 de octubre de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ Flores, J. (10 de junio de 2014). «Acceso abierto a la información científica». La Jornada. Consultado el 10 de junio de 2014. «Modificaciones Ley de Ciencia y Tecnología (México)». Referenciaseditar * Fortes, Jacqueline; Adler Lomnitz Larissa (1990). Becoming A Scientist In Mexico. Penn State University Press. ISBN 0271026324. * Levy, Daniel C. (1986). Higher Education and the State in Latin America: Private Challenges to Public Dominance. University of Chicago Press. ISBN 0226476081. * Summerfield, Carol J.; Mary Elizabeth Devine, and Anthony Levi (1998). International Dictionary of University Histories. Taylor & Francis. ISBN 1884964230. * Forest, James J. F.; Philip G. Altbach (2006). International Handbook of Higher Education. Springer. ISBN 1402040113. * Coerver, Don M.; Suzanne B. Pasztor, and Robert Buffington (2004). Mexico: An Encyclopedia of Contemporary Culture and History. ABC-CLIO. ISBN 1576071324. * Trabulse, Elías (1983). Historia de la ciencia en México: Estudios y textos. Siglo XIX. Fondo de Cultura Económica. ISBN 968-16-1472-0. * Trabulse, Elías (1983). Historia de la ciencia en México: Apéndices e índices. Fondo de Cultura Económica. * Trabulse, Elías (1983). El círculo roto: Estudios históricos sobre la ciencia en México. Fondo de Cultura Económica. * Trabulse, Elías (1983). Historia de la ciencia en México (versión abreviada). Fondo de Cultura Económica. * Trabulse, Elías (1983-1989). Historia de la ciencia en México (5 vol.). Fondo de Cultura Económica. * Trabulse, Elías (1992). José María Velasco: Un pasaje de la ciencia en México. Instituto Mexiquense de Cultura. * Trabulse, Elías (1993). Ciencia mexicana: Estudios históricos. Textos Dispersos. * Trabulse, Elías (1994). Los orígenes de la ciencia moderna en México. Fondo de Cultura Económica. * Trabulse, Elías (1995). Arte y ciencia en la historia de México. Fomento Cultural Banamex. * SCImago: Scientometrics Research Group. Véase tambiéneditar * historia de la medicina en México * historiografía de la medicina en México * Germán Somolinos D'Ardois *